This invention relates to the field of construction, more precisely to the field of the building of massive or laminated wooden chalets.
More particularly, it has as a subject matter building members allowing to easily and shortly produce such buildings. It also relates to a key for assembling and fixing, which allows the easy mounting and dismounting of the assembled members.
As a matter of fact, there is a significant need for building members easy to reduce to practice and which are economical to achieve a temporary or a definitive building such as a hut, a garden shed, a bungalow, a chalet, a low wall, or storage facilities, in very short time and without specific knowledge.
The building must have the complete required rigidity, and must be too easily mounted and disassembled and/or been moved to be rebuilt in another place or in a different manner.
These building members must also be achieved in a small scale to determine a building game for children. As regards building games, it was already known by the document DE-A-1984.5160 which discloses building blocks of about parallelepiped shape, showing on the lateral sides cons stripped grooves, closed at one end in the axial way, and in which it is possible to insert a coupling member joining the blocks two by two. Nothing has been foreseen to lock the blocks one above the others, what implies a building using successive layers, these layers being susceptible to be unstable, the ones with the others.
This drawback has been cancelled in the building game as disclosed in EP-A-0 911 070, which describes cubic-shaped building blocks, an opening having been made on each side of the cube in order to introduce a connection peg between two adjacent cubes.
A technical problem then appears when the user wants to erect a wall with at least two blocks rows, since he must at first wholly achieve each row, and then, fasten the rows the ones with the others.
Apart from the domain of games, it has been known by the document EP-A1-050636 a modular system constituted by wooden boards horizontally arranged, the ones above the others, and glued together. Such a system gives a bulky and permanent aspect to the building which cannot be easily performed.
This patent application discloses a set of assembly including baulks arranged together with members of parallelepiped shape and of a triangular section which are joined together two by two on the side of the hypotenuse.
These members of triangular section have a protruding blade intended to be inserted in a vertical section of the panels. They bear several openings allowing the bolting of the metallic pole to the load-bearing wall. This pole is used at the same time as a stringer (stiffener) of the panel.